Blind Danger
by weiss kittyn
Summary: Omi loses his memories and is taken in by Schwarz. He falls for Nagi, but when he gets his memories back and returns to Weiss, will Nagi ever be able to return his feelings? MEGALY UPDATED! chapter one completely revamped! please reread!
1. Bloody

Blind Danger

I dont own Weiss Kreuz or any of the characters. They belong to Koyasu Takehito. And the rest of the Weiss Team. yacha yacha..

I've updated this... I'm rewriting it, because I hate how it came out the first time... there are so many mistakes its not funny. didn't help any, either. please reread and review! Warnings: Stupid Weiss, nice Schwarz. hey, they can't be assholes all the time, can they?

"Speech"  
/Thoughts/  
:Schuldig's Mind speech:

--

/How could I be so STUPID/ Omi pressed himself into the wall, wishing he could disappear from his current situation and simply reappear back at the Koneko. The mission had been going well, at least until Schwarz had shown their faces. Omi was weaponless, having used up all his darts in taking out the target. It was a simple mission, and it was just him and Yohji. Yohji was drunk, as Aya had turned the older man down again, and therefore had been useless. Now it was an unnarmed Omi against three Schwarz members. He knew what the odds of that were. He ran, barely sparing a thought to where the telekinetic might've been.

:Don't worry, little kitten! We're not here for you... this time.: Schuldig's nasal voice cut through his panic as he ran, spurring him on. By the time he felt far enough away to be safe, he looked around and realized he had no idea where he was. The building was huge...And now he was lost.

/Great. Just wonderful, Bombay...You leave a drunk Balinese to the mercy of Schwarz, and now you're LOST./ He looked around. It appeared to be a less used part of the building. Dust covered everything. His feet left footprints on the carpets it was so thick. Omi made a face and covered his nose and mouth, to keep from choking. He felt a touch on his mind, and suddenly panicked thoughts not his own rushed in.

:Schuldig! Find him! Where is he? The buildings coming down on us soon, and we can't let him get trapped:

Omi was confused. He knew what had happened, Schu had opened a conneection between him and Crawford, but to what end? He heard another familiar voice.

/I can hear you, yano... Where's Omi? What've you done to him/ It was Yohji.

:We didn't -do- anything to him. We're trying to find him before the building collapses. Where are you, Balinese:

/Er...Out front...Why're you bein' so nice, Schuld...Shool...Schu/

Schuldig, Omi noticed, didn't sound too happy. :Bradley says we have to get you out of here safely, or we'll all die...:

Brad, although still sounding a little bit panicky, was now irritated. :Dont call me Bradley, Schuldig.:

Omi took a few more steps, tuning out the mental conversation. His first warning that something was amiss was the extremely loud creak. The second sign was the flood of dust that rained down around him. He glanced up.

The ceiling cracked and fell in. It was the last thing he saw before a chunk of plaster knocked him out.

Nagi heard a cry of pain. He, like Schuldig and Farfarello, had been sent on a rescue mission of the two weiss kittens by Crawford. Apparently the Oracle had had a vision about them. If they didn't get them out alive, all eight of them would die. He chose to find Bombay. Crawford had managed to tell him to wait downstairs, that the kitten would run. And now here he was, in the dusty dark, waiting for Bombay. The building shook, and he heard the familiar voice cry out as smoke-like dust filled the air.

"Oh, jeez-OMI!" He ran towards the sound. All he saw was a pile of rubble... AH! There! A pair of red and green goggles, one lens broken...

Omi's goggles...he was never without them. Nagi lifted the rubble easily with his powers. Omi lay in a crumpled heap, blood pouring over his face, staining his clothes and the floor around him. Nagi felt the blood drain from his face. Oh no...No no no no...Please don't be dead...

He rushed forward, cradling Omi's head gently in his lap. :SCHU! Can you hear me:

:Hai, hai...Don't yell...:

:It's Omi, he's hurt: The building gave a shake as Nagi's powers flared.

:Nagi! Calm down! Don't bring the building down on us. Where are you:

:Umm...Lower floor...Basement I think.:

:Can you move him up here? Brad says the building is going to collapse at any moment.:

:Umm..Yeah. I think.: He gently gathered up the fallen teen, and made his way upwards. He met Crawford, Schuldig, and a drunk Yohji outside the building seconds before it came crashing down to the ground.

Crawford took a closer look at the blonde teen. "Holy gods...What happened to him?"

"The ceiling fell on him." Nagi replied flatly, as though it were obvious. Omi stirred slightly, and Nagi tensed, waiting for ...something. Relaxing, he felt weird for freaking. /He's just Omi.../

-He's going to be just a dead omi if we don't get him to a hospital soon- a little voice in the back of his head murmured.

"Guys, he doesn't look so good. We should get him to a hospital."

Yohji, who had been watching silently from the sidelines, now stood up, and tried to look imposing. "You're not taking him anywhere." The effect was ruined by the way he swayed in place.

Crawford rubbed the bridge of his nose, something Nagi was seeing him do more and more lately. It was a sign of agitation and frustration, to be sure, but the elder man would never admit to it. "Balinese... You have no say in this matter whatsoever."

"Yes. You should just go back home and lay down, and sleep off your hangover, and then explain to Aya why Omi was injured. Getting drunk before a mission? I thought you knew better than that. Aya will kill you, you know, if Ken doesn't get to you first for being stupid." Schuldig interjected, somehow managing to sound amused and irritated at the same time. After a few shaky seconds, as Nagi became more and more antsy to get Omi to a doctor, Yohji finally backed down.

"Ch. Fine. I'm trusting you, Schwarz, though why I don't know. Keep him safe." With that, he lit up a cigarette, and walked away. Crawford visibly relaxed, and herded Schwarz into his car.

After dropping Omi off at the hospital, they left a message that they were to be notified if there was any change in his condition, and went home.

The next morning, Nagi called the hospital. He was told there was no changes, and, after dragging Schuldig out of bed, rushed down to check for himself. Using his money and influence with the city, Crawford pulled some strings at the hospital, and got Omi released to his house.


	2. Kitchen

CHAPTER TWO:

Three days later, Omi was still unconscious. Nagi was beginning to get extremely worried about the older teen, and refused to leave the bedside, 'just in case' he woke up. Finally, on the fourth day, Crawford came in and bodily dragged him out, forcing him to get something to eat. Schuldig was sitting in the kitchen, idly munching on a tomato. Halfway through Nagi's rushed meal, he blinked, and looked in the direction of the bedroom where Omi slept.

"The kittens awake..." He smirked widely. "Somewhat."

Nagi glared at Schuldig briefly before dashing off to the room.

Brad sighed, folding the paper he'd been reading. "Here it goes..."

Schuldig's smirk, somehow, widened. "What did you See?"

Nagi burst into the room.

"Bombay!"

Omi was standing in the middle of the room, looking around curiously. He turned at the sound, and looked almost shyly at Nagi. Then he smiled widely.

"Hi there! What's your name?"

--

Crawford pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Bombay has lost his memory."

Schuldig's grin curved, resembling a wicked Cheshire Cat. "He most certainly did. His mind's completely empty. A few surface thoughts about where he is, and what he's doing there...Not much else. Looks like that clock on the head really did it to him."

"Thats what I was afraid of..." Crawford looked out the window, and Schuldig knew he'd seen something more. It was bothering him, whatever it was.

--

Nagi blinked. "What?"

Omi's wide eyes bore into him. "Do you know what my name is? Where I am? I..." he looked sad. "I can't remember anything..."

Nagi's proverbial 'Angel' came up on one side. "Help him. He's been hurt alot, and this is your chance to redeem yourself to him."

The Devil came up on the other. "This is your chance! Now you can win his affections without that stupid Weiss/Schwarz thing!"

Nagi had to ask. "Aren't you two supposed to DISAGREE?"

They looked at him. "Ohh yeah..." They vanished.

Nagi looked up at Bombay, who was gazing at him trustingly.

"Hai. Your name is Bom-...Omi. Tsukiyono Omi. I'm Naoe Nagi. Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to be feeling?"

"Does anything hurt?" Nagi clarified.

Omi thought about it. "My head, a little. And ..." He trailed off, looking shy. Nagi realized that he really WAS attractive, and that he hadn't been imagining it. Especially when he wasn't trying to kill him.

"And what?" He spoke softly, with deference to Omi's mention of a headache.

Omi blushed. "I'm kind of hungry..." Nagi felt like kicking himself. Of course. /The boy hasn't eaten in four days, of course he's going to be hungry./

"Sure. Follow me."

Nagi came into the kitchen, ignoring Schuldig's leer, and Crawford's watchful look. Omi trailed after him shyly, looking like a lost puppy dog.

/What a BIG house...I hope Nagi doesn't live here alone...how...lonely./ Omi entered the kitchen and saw two people sitting there. To himself, he sighed in relief. Nagi wasn't alone. Nagi was now puttering about the stove, making them both some food. Omi shyly looked at the two men, trying to appear like he wasn't watching them.

One was a redhead, with long flowing hair held at bay by a yellow headband. His face was twisted with a smirk, that somehow didn't look bad on him. In fact, Omi decided to himself, that if the smirk were a little gentler, the man would be attractive. Nowhere near Nagi's level, but close. He looked at the other man, the one with glasses. His face was an expressionless mask of stone. They were both gaijin, he realized with a jump. All three men, in Omi's opinion, were some of the most good looking he'd ever laid eyes on. Not that he coud remember how many people he looked at... It was quite distressing.

Schuldig feigned indifference, but Omi noticed that the more he thought about the redheaded gaijin, the wider the smirk became.

Nagi put some food down on the table, and flashed Omi a heartstopping grin. He literally felt his breath catch in his throat as time slowed down. Everything else melted away, and it was just the two of them. One of their bystanders cleared their throat, and the spell was broken. Omi smiled back at him, warmly, feeling heat flush his face. A warm feeling spread through his body, making him feel content. This felt ...right.

Schuldig glanced at Crawford.

:Hey, Crawfish... I think I know what you Saw...:

Crawford raised an eyebrow, showing he was listening without otherwise acknowledging it.

:The little kittens going to fall in love with our Prodigy, isn't he:

The only reply Crawford deigned to give was:Don't call me Crawfish.:

--

ha. a good story that i ruined the first time around has been improved. i'm going to try and work on this some more, but as for now, here's the new and improved version. one of the issues that came up in reviews was, 'why was Yohji drunk on a mission'? its a plot device. i needed him out of the way. -


End file.
